Because of your hair elastic, or not
by Dewpaik
Summary: Pars hate lusitanians. How to make them stop? Etoile is in trouble! Who's gonna save her! Arslan X Etoile !


_Another Arslan Senki one-shot! Prince Arslan x Etoile! :D_

 _A fic that I wrote smiling hahaha (:_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!**

 **Because of your hair elastic, or not**

Everyone in Pars suspected the lusitanians. Prince Arslan always told them that the lusitanians were not bad people, that they were the same humans as them. Even these words didn't convince a part of the population of Pars. Parents taught their children that the lusitanians were devils, that they were enemies and that they all had to disappear.

Etoile, the lusitanian girl, lived always hearing horrible rumours and lies about her. Sometimes she just couldn't stand and ran away to hide and cry. But the girl had to accept the fact because she was an ex-prisioner, and she hadn't the rights to complain. Most of the time, she spent doing her best and serving the lusitanians that needed help or were ill.

One day, on her way to work, she saw a little boy of Pars that broke his arm while trying to climb a tree. She ran for the boy and crouched down, worried.

" Oy! Are you okay?! Let me see your injury!"

" Here, lad..." He couldn't finish his phrase when he realized she was a lusitanian.

The little boy of Pars pushed Etoile and shouted that she was a lusitanian devil and wanted to hurt him. The situation started getting worse. It got few minutes to accumulate a big crowd around the lusitanian girl. Etoile didn't know what to do. She wanted to cry. The boy was lying!

" Hey guys... I only wanted to help the b..." She tried to say.

The boy acted like the victim of the story. He laid on the ground saying that his arm was injured because of her.

" SHUT UP!"

" ALL LUSITANIANS ARE LIARS"

" WHY WOULD AN INNOCENT CHILD LIKE HIM LIE?!"

" YOU, LUSITANIANS, HAVE TO DIE!"

The crowd started to throw what they had on their hands. They started to throw food and their own heavy accessories to hurt her. Etoile's wet eyes dropped tears one by one. It was strange. Her body didn't hurt. What hurted the most was her heart. At the moment, she really thought the right thing was to die. Every word she heard, every laugh they made, everything was just killing her, little by little.

Suddenly,

" What is this?! What are you all doing here?!" It was prince Arslan that came, hearing a message from one of his guardians. He heard that Etoile was in trouble and the one who could stop the situation was the one who had the power, the prince of Pars.

Nobody heard the prince. The moment was awfully loud that it was impossible to hear people. Arslan had no other choice and started to enter in the middle of the crowd, pushing them. After doing all that effort, he finally met the lusitanian girl. She was injured, there was blood on her head, her clothes were dirty and her hair was all messed.

The prince started to walk on her direction. He got a little dirty by the crowd too. But then, the people realized that he was prince Arslan and they stopped immediately. Etoile didn't know Arslan came. She was crying. The prince took off his hair elastic. Then he embraced her on his arms while started to tie her messed gold hair with his elastic:

" It is okay now, so don't cry..." Arslan whispered on the girl's ear, while embracing her.

Etoile felt warm by his arms. Unconsciously she stopped shedding tears. Maybe a hug was all she always needed.

The crowd of Pars watched that scene, shocked - the prince is hugging her... What did we do to her... This is no good... - all of them were getting worried. The little boy started to run away but got caught by an adult.

" Hey, where are you going little boy. You were the victim, so you're gonna explain what happened to Your Highness."

After few minutes, Arslan took his arms from her shoulders. His big lightning blue eyes stared at her gold eyes.

" You look really well tying your hair up" said the prince, smiling as always. For the girl, the prince was really stupid, but she started to blush a little.

Then Arslan turned around and asked everybody, with a serious tone,

" Who is going to explain me all this mess? Can someone convince me that it was all her fault? Or it was just because you people think yet that lusitanians are bad guys?"

Everyone looked at the boy. He started to get really nervous and red.

" You, little boy? You were the victim? Can you say to me what she did wrong?"

" She... S-she... I'M SORRY YOUR HIGHNESS... SHE DID NOTHING WRONG, IT WAS ALL MY FAULT... BUT PLEASE, DON'T EXECUTE ME FOR LYING..."

The prince looked at the girl again. The girl sighed.

" Little boy. I don't want on your life to happen the same things that happened to me when I was a kid around your age. Don't do these things again, okay?"

Etoile started to tell her life's story to the boy. The crowd left and Arslan stayed with the girl and the kid, listening to her story too.

Pars got touched for what happened that day. The nation of Pars wondered how could the lusitanian girl forgive the boy after all that happened? She was really a good girl. Nope. As the prince said, lusitanian people were good. It was obvious that prince Arslan would never execute children. The little boy got inspired on Etoile's story and decided to become someone like her in the future.

" Oy, heathen."

" Eh? What? Not pampered?"

" Not anymore... Oy... T-Thank you..."

" For what?"

" F-F... F-For comfor... NO.. For your hair elastic!"

" You're strange, no need thanking me only for that! And I already have hundreds of that."

" WHAT?!"

It is true that the prince was a little naive, but he knew that Etoile was thanking him for ' _that_ ' moment - phew, her pride is on the top of the mountain! -, but Arslan was happy and super satisfied for making her feel better! And also not being called pampered by her was really good - I've got one step closer to her! Gotta tell this to Daryun! Thanks to him I could do it! - it was all thanks to Daryun. The guardian that adviced the prince was him, and this was a chance to make Your Highness look cool in front of the girl.

\- **FIN** -

 _Yeeeeeeeah! Finished! Hehehe did you like it?! Hope yesss!_

 _And wow! I'm getting few reviews of Arslan x Etoile shippers yaaay!_

 _Those reviews surely inspire me to continueeee! Thank you for every review, I keep smiling when I read it! Seriously, every word means a lot to me! XD and I'm impressed that y'all reading very well even though my lack of english vocabulary TwT I only have to say: THANK YOU! GRACIAS! OBRIGADA! GOMAWOYO!_

 _For "Guest": I'm glad you're liking my stories yupieee! Really really, thank you! You inspire me!_

 _I hope more reviews! Hihihi (: thank you all so so so much! Really love y'all! Thank you thank you! Bye!_


End file.
